voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Ekive
Northern Ekive is one of the nine regions that make up Akarv in New Voldrania, and is one of two that makes up the large island of Ekive. Northern Ekive is by far the most populous region of the island, with estimates claiming its nearly double the size of neighboring Southern Ekive. Despite this, it is still only considered to be a medium-sized region by Akarvian standards. History Ekive was initially settled in 65 AE, around the same time as Iscal. It was not initially going to be split into two regions, the whole island was going to be utilized largely as a military base far from the Accord nations. However, its warm climate and abundance of resources appealed to many Akarvians who were distasteful of Alred's "snobbishness", or the general order of Akarv in general. So more and more Akarvians began moving out to the island, settling primarily north of the Divehsos River. In 72 AE the national government of Akarv voted to formally incorporate Northern and Southern Ekive into the nation as independent regions, something that ended up entirely ignored by the residents of Northern Ekive. While few who live in Northern Ekive would ever want to abandon Akarv entirely, they typically care little for its processes. That, coupled with a general atmosphere of "lawlessness", has led to Northern Ekive's reputation as the "Outlaw State". This is not to imply violent crime or theft are out of control, but rather that people are far less orderly, much more openly vulgar and aggressive, and generally go against all the ideals that define Akarv, or more specifically, Alred. Geography Akarvian Geography}} The entirety of Ekive island is overrun with forests and plantlife, something that has made colonization slow but profitable. Northern Ekive specifically is covered in an expansive oak forest, one which covers portions of both regions. Beneath the forest is a surprisingly hilly terrain. There are no mountains on Ekive, but the ground is far from flat, making it difficult to build larger, more expansive cities seen elsewhere in the nation. Economy Akarvian Economy}} Northern Ekive's economy is largely self-sufficient, as many of its residents have little drive to trade or depend on mainland Akarv. Because of this, much of the food in Northern Ekive comes from its fishing industry, while the lumber industry has a hold over construction. There is, however, a surprising lack of miners and smiths, meaning there are very few heavy tools to go around in the region, making expansion inland more difficult. Because of this, and because so many people depend on fish as a food source, most people are unable to move away from the islands shores. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} Unsurprisingly, wood cut in Ekive itself is the single most commonly used building material in Northern Ekive. Stone is actually fairly rare in general due to the regions lack of trade or mining companies. Whatever stone is acquired is usually used to create stoves, furnaces, or tools such as hatchets. Because of the regions general lack of trade, or desire to be connected with the rest of the nation, there is no air dock, and only one major civillian port. Typically, anyone wishing to move to Northern Ekive must fly or sail into neighboring Southern Ekive, and then travel to Northern Ekive themselves. Travel within Northern Ekive is almost entirely based around horseback travel on hastily-marked roads along the shore. Anyone who wishes to travel inland will be completely on their own in terms of navigation. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv